


In This Dark So Dense We Talk So Soft

by actuallyitslilac



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: After Oliver finally agreed to take Connor back, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, cuz c'mon we all know he will amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyitslilac/pseuds/actuallyitslilac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little drabble where it's been a couple weeks since Oliver finally agreed to give Connor another chance and they're all cuddled in bed and Connor confesses how he doesn't want to mess anything up this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Dark So Dense We Talk So Soft

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a line from the song On A Night Like This by Dave Barnes because the song makes me think of all my favorite ships just cuddled in bed at night and talking about their feelings.
> 
> My tumblr is lovethebite (even though I don't really bite) so feel free to drop by and leave me feedback on what I write or if you just wanna chat

Connor glared at Oliver through the darkness, "I'll have you know that I am not a cliché romantic! I'm original."

Although it was dark in the warm space of Oliver's bedroom Connor could see from the moon seeping through the blinds that Oliver was smiling, "You don't need to be ashamed Connor, it's alright if you like to do things by the book." Connor huffed and lightly kicked the other man's leg, "I am not a cliché! When have I ever done anything remotely cliché for you?" Oliver was chuckling now, Connor could hear the familiar sound of his laugh and feel each puff of breath touch his face as he said, "Oh I don't know, what about the time you came to apologize and thought bringing me flowers would help?"

"I didn't even bring you roses! I brought you white flowers that I couldn't pronounce the name of!"

Still laughing Oliver reached for Connor's hand under the blanket, "What about the week after that when you bought me a box of heart chocolates and a card?" Connor squeezes his hand in retaliation, "You said you liked chocolate! I was being a good boyfriend and providing you supplements!"

Oliver was actually cackling now as he said, "What about just three days ago when you made me a mix tape to listen to on my way to work? Who even makes mix tapes even more?"

"You said you were-" Connor stopped mid-sentence in exchange for ducking under the blankets to hide his blushing face. He had to admit, that was pretty cliché. Oliver full-on laughed as he watched Connor hide himself to which he grumbled, "You're a menace." 

"Hey! Shut up, I'm a delight, and you don't need to be embarrassed Connor. I'm just teasing, you know I love everything that you do for me." Oliver pried the blanket from Connor's face and leaned in to pepper feather light kisses to his cheeks, his forehead, his nose. 

Although Connor would never admit it, he loved when Oliver gave him gentle tokens of affection like this. It makes his chest feel like bursting with how enamored he is with this man, how he makes him feel light, how he'd do anything to never lose him again. Connor shut his eyes, "I do them to make sure you know I mean it this time." 

The kisses stopped, he felt Oliver's lips brush his cheek as he asked, "Mean what?"

Connor reached out and cupped Oliver's jaw, opening his eyes to meet his in the dim light of the room, "That I won't mess up like last time and hurt you again. That I'm in this for the long haul and I mean it." Oliver's lips lifted into one of those soft smiles he only gave Connor, the ones that made him want to steal the smile right off his face and keep it for when the demons in his mind were too loud and Oliver wasn't there to shut them up. 

"You don't need to." 

Connor lifted a brow, Oliver was still giving him his soft smile, "What?"

Oliver scooted forward and nuzzled into the crook of his neck, his breath slightly tickling, "You don't need to do all of those things to prove it to me. I can just tell. I could tell the moment you dropped me off after our first date with just a kiss on the cheek and a soft goodnight. I don't want this relationship to go on with you thinking that you have to do all these deeds for me in order to prove your worth to me."

Wrapping his arms around the other man, Connor clutched him tighter as he whispered, "I just don't want to screw this up. I can't lose you again."

Oliver lifted his head from Connor's neck to look at him with a hard look in his eyes, "Hey. Stop being so hard on yourself. Yes, you pulled a major dick move before but it doesn't matter as long as now you're trying to fix things. Of course you're probably going to screw something up in the future and you know what? I probably will too and I'll regret it just like you will but the difference of then and now is that instead of you leaving and me shutting you out we're going to work things out until everything is alright again. Okay?"

With his chest tightening up Connor nodded and managed to let out a shaky 'okay'. He let out a relieved laugh and let himself grin like a dope even as Oliver leaned in to press his lips to his with his own goofy smile.

"Good. Now that that's settled shut up and go to sleep so that we can wake up early tomorrow and have nice, lazy morning sex."

Connor chuckled as he pressed one last kiss to the crown of Oliver's head before falling asleep to the steady sound of their sleeping breaths filling up the room.


End file.
